


Tease

by SeoksThiccThighs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boo Seungkwan is Whipped, BooChan being cute boyfriends?, BooChan superior!, Fluff, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, This was rushed, i put no effort into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoksThiccThighs/pseuds/SeoksThiccThighs
Summary: Seungkwan tried budging his boyfriend Chan off his lap.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 15





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, I made this late at night and completely rushed this :”(

“Chan I’m gonna need to use my laptop soon-“ The older said in a serious tone.

Seungkwan and Chan were just chilling in their living room, enjoying each others company.

You see, Chan has always had the habit of sitting on his boyfriends lap, loving the way how comfortable the olders lap feels every time he sat on it.

Seungkwan can’t say he hated it, sure it’s very cute whenever the younger does it but he’s gotta admit- it gets kinda annoying.

The younger wrapped his arms around the others neck, nuzzling his face against his neck, tightening his legs around the olders.

“But hyung! I don’t wanna!-“ Chan whined

The other let out a loud sigh, placing his hands on the youngers waist.

“Chan please...I need to get back to studying, I have an exam next week..”

But Chan didn’t budge, he just stayed in the same place, busy nuzzling against the olders neck, humming as if he didn’t hear anything from the others mouth.

Seungkwan laid his head down on the the youngers shoulder in defeat, letting his boyfriend use his body as a personal teddy bear.

Chan chuckled at his defeat, his mouth creating a little smirk “hm, I win again!”

“Yeah yeah you win” the older groaned as he hugged Chans waist tightly.

If you can’t beat em, join them.

Seungkwan leaned his head back up, Chan doing the same “I really need to stop asking you nicely”

Chan simply let out a small laugh, leaning close to his boyfriends lips and kissing him passionately.

The older moaned in the kiss, kissing him back with the same passionate energy, his hands slowly roaming up Chans body before his fingers grip tightly onto his boyfriends shirt.

Before things could get any hotter, Chan quickly pulled away, both of them softly gasping as their lips were swollen pinkish red, shining with saliva.

“You can try, but we all know you can’t resist me hyung~” the younger stated with a wink, slowly getting off the olders lap, walking away to exit the living room but coming to a stop, looking back at his boyfriend.

“oh! Good luck studying hyung~” Chan said with a giggle as he fully exited the living room, leaving him all alone on the couch with a boner....

What a damn tease.


End file.
